


Let the Reason Come

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 kinks, Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Deleted Scene, Episode: s01e07 Contents Under Pressure, F/F, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Bellamy is frozen where he stands, unable to look away.Continuation of Kissed Your Girls and Made You Cry, Boys.





	Let the Reason Come

**Author's Note:**

> 34\. Voyeurism  
> Title from Moment's Silence by Hozier  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> This is a continuation of [Kissed Your Girls and Made You Cry, Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323559), dedicated to Octavia s, who asked "any chance of extending this? Like making a version where Finn doesn't interrupted and octavia can actually get her lips on clarkes boobs?"

_Clarke doesn’t get to finish her thought, since Octavia chooses that moment to push Clarke against the wall of the ship and press their lips together. A surprised sound leaves Clarke, but she doesn’t push Octavia away, pulling her closer instead. Clarke lets Octavia lead, lets Octavia kiss her mouth again before moving down, along Clarke’s jaw and to her neck. Octavia nips at the hollow of Clarke’s throat. Octavia gets all the way to Clarke’s collarbone before the blonde lets out a whine, saying Octavia’s name. Octavia moves her lips back to Clarke’s, silencing her in favor of taking a moment to explore Clarke’s mouth with her tongue, occasionally biting Clarke’s lower lip. Clarke lets Octavia kiss her way back down to Clarke’s chest, pulling Clarke’s shirt down some and leaving a hickey on the top of Clarke’s left breast. Octavia pulls the shirt down further and she almost makes it to Clarke’s nipple when a groan interrupts them._

Octavia ignores it, choosing instead to suck another mark into Clarke’s skin. Clarke’s fingers twist into Octavia’s hair, trying to push her away. Octavia latches on to Clarke’s nipple instead. Clarke’s head hits the wall gently, and when she speaks, her voice is wavering.

“Octavia, I have to check-”

Octavia pulls off Clarke with a pop. “No, you don’t. You just walked away from him. He’s fine.” They stand there for a moment until Finn releases a sigh and falls back asleep. “See?”

Clarke rolls her eyes but doesn’t say anything, a small smile playing at her lips. Octavia grins and gets back to work.

She sucks on Clarke’s nipple until it’s stiff, drinking in all of the pretty sounds Clarke tries (and fails) not to make. She bites it gently, and Clarke just manages to stifle her yelp with her hand. With a smirk, Octavia switches to the other to give it the same treatment, biting it just the same when she finishes.

Satisfied with the peaks of Clarke’s nipples and the flush making its way down her chest, Octavia pushes Clarke’s shirt up over her breasts, exposing her stomach, an empty canvas for Octavia to decorate. She doesn’t leave as many marks here, knowing it probably won’t be long until someone comes to check on them. Octavia holds Clarke’s hips firmly, enjoying Clarke squirming, fingers in Octavia’s hair, trying to get Octavia to go where she wants her. Octavia kisses the rest of the way from Clarke’s belly button to her waistband. She flicks open the button and yanks Clarke’s pants down to just under her ass, breath hot, teasing on Clarke’s center. Clarke uses Octavia’s hair to pull her closer, until her nose is brushing Clarke, and Octavia licks Clarke through her underwear, eliciting soft moan. Pleased, Octavia does it again, getting the same sound back.

“Octavia, come on, stop teasing. Someone could come in.”

So Octavia does.

She hooks a finger into the bottom of Clarke’s underwear and pulls it to the side, diving in and sucking on Clarke’s clit immediately. Clarke’s head hits the wall with a dull _thud_. Octavia chuckles, licking and sucking on Clarke’s lips, clit, entrance, finally fucking her tongue into Clarke and really tasting her. Clarke’s grip on her hair goes painfully tight, and Octavia lets out a low sound of her own, feeling herself get wetter.

But Octavia doesn’t matter right now. Clarke does.

Octavia puts her everything into eating Clarke out, makes sure it’s the best she’s ever had. She adds two fingers, curling them to try and make Clarke lose her composure enough to be louder.

She succeeds.

Clarke near _screams_ , and Octavia just knows someone’s going to come check on them now. What she wasn’t expecting was her brother, climbing down silently just out of Clarke’s sight. Octavia makes eye contact with him, smirking as her fingers move in and out of Clarke. Bellamy is frozen where he stands, unable to look away, so Octavia decides to put on a show, doubling down on Clarke, making her come with a silent scream, body trembling, knees weak.

Octavia pulls Clarke’s underwear and pants back up, doing the zipper and button, looking into Bellamy’s eyes the whole time. Octavia stands and fixes Clarke’s shirt, shoving a hand up under it to fondle her breast as she gives Clarke one last domineering kiss, until Octavia can’t taste Clarke’s center anymore.

She gives Clarke a minute to cool down, Octavia’s hands on Clarke’s waist. Clarke leans her forehead against Octavia’s and smooths a hand down Octavia’s hair. “Thank you,” Clarke says, just quiet enough so only Octavia hears it, and Octavia smiles.

Bellamy clears his throat, and Clarke startles, whipping around to look at him, pulling away from Octavia in the process.

“How long have you been there?” She demands.

Bellamy approaches them slowly, hands up in surrender, eyes locked with Octavia’s. “Only a second. I just came down to see how Finn’s doing.”

Octavia smirks at him. “I’m gonna get some air.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [gayngels-and-colors](https://gayngels-and-colors.tumblr.com) or [100kinks](https://100kinks.tumblr.com)


End file.
